


Making their Vows

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 1,102 one shot 2k3Rating: PG-13 TurtlecestPairing: Raphael/Michelangelo~~Congratulations to Sherenelle on her wedding day! This is a little gift for her in celebration of the special event. May the day and every day to come be filled with love and magic!





	Making their Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherenelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/gifts).



> The preview image which is the companion to this piece was created by the very talented MomoRawrr.  
> 

            Just after nightfall, there were many areas of Central Park that were dark enough to hide someone who didn’t want to be seen.  The park was also still lively enough to provide entertainment to those seeking it.

            Because of family duties and patrols, Raphael and Michelangelo didn’t often get the chance to enjoy the park by themselves.  They’d finally managed a night out together and were currently running through the park, racing each other.

            Mikey was in the lead when something caught his attention and he came to a quick stop.  Raph ran past him, yelling back, “Who’s the snail boy now?”

            It took Raph a second to realize that Mikey wasn’t chasing after him.  Skidding to a stop, Raph turned to find his brother staring off towards Belvedere Castle.

            “Why’d ya’ stop?” Raph asked.

            “Look at the lights,” Mikey replied, pointing towards the bright lights outlining Belvedere Plaza.

            Raph walked up next to him.  “So?  You’ve seen lights before.”

            “Not on the Plaza at this time of night,” Mikey said.  “Let’s go see what’s going on.”

            Although he rolled his eyes, Raph went along with his younger brother.  By sticking close to the edges of Turtle Pond, the pair approached the plaza from behind, climbing onto the rocks.  The glow from the extra lights illuminated a portion of the rock cliff, but the brothers stopped just beyond their reach, flattening themselves on the ivy covered section of the rocks.

            “Well ya’ were right about one thing,” Raph whispered.  “The lights are on for a reason.  What’s with all the people?”

            Mikey stared at the people gathered under the plaza pavilion, finally spotting a woman in a white gown and a man in a tuxedo.

            “It’s a wedding!” Mikey exclaimed excitedly, making a wry face when Raph scowled at him.  “Sorry.”

            “Keep it down bozo or they’ll know we’re here,” Raph admonished his brother.  “Don’t most people do this wedding thing during the day?”

            “Look around, Raphie.  The city lights in the background, the twinkling fireflies over the pond, no sun beating down on the guests’ heads; I’d say this is a great time for a wedding,” Mikey said, setting his chin on the back of his hands as he watched the ceremony.

            Raph turned his head to look at Mikey.  “You’re enjoying this, aren’t ya?  What’s the big deal?”

            “They’re getting married.  Don’t you get it?  Making that commitment to be there for each other for the rest of their lives,” Mikey said.  “They’re making those vows in front of all their friends and family.  It’s kind of awesome.”

            “I suppose,” Raph said with a shrug.  “Kind of a human thing.”

            Mikey sighed.  “It’s one of those human things that I like.  If I could get married, I’d do it here too.”

            “Wow,” Raph said, staring at his brother.  “Didn’t know ya’ had such deep feelings on the subject.  Ya’ feel like you’re missing out on something ‘cause we didn’t have a wedding?  I’m still committed to ya’ for the long haul even without all those fancy words.”

            “I know,” Mikey said, blinking up at Raph, “it’s nice to make some things formal though.  Going through the effort to dress up and invite everyone to come see you say those words out loud.  Gives it a special kind of meaning.”

            Raph wrapped an arm around Mikey’s shoulders.  “If ya’ want a wedding, I’ll give ya’ a wedding.  We’ll even do it right here at night.  Make sure the family is here, and our friends.  I’ll bet ya’ Silver Sentry will show up too.  Shouldn’t be too hard to pull off, nobody’s around this place late at night.”

            “Really Raph?  Do you mean it?  That’d be amazing!” Mikey blurted, forgetting once more to keep his voice down.

            Fortunately the wedding spectators had all begun cheering and Mikey’s shout was drowned out by them.  Lunging to the side, Mikey planted an enthusiastic kiss on Raph’s mouth.

            “Okay, okay,” Raph said, laughing.  “Curb your enthusiasm until we get home.”

            “I want bells, and some music, and fancy clothes, and oh, I want people to throw rice,” Mikey said.  “But most of all, I want cake.  It’s not a wedding without cake.”

            Grinning, Raph helped Mikey to his feet and they crept down off the rocks.  “How about we stop by that little bakery on seventy-ninth near Park Avenue?  Keep watch and I’ll sneak in the back way and snag us some samples to try out.”

            “You know what, Raph?  You’re the best life partner a guy could ever ask for,” Mikey said with a bright smile.

            “So are you Mikey,” Raph said, taking his brother’s offered hand.  “So are you.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX,

            There was no way that Michelangelo’s smile could have been any brighter.  He had gotten his perfect wedding; there were bells strung along Belvedere Plaza, thanks to Donatello they had music, and everyone was dressed up.

            His friends and family were there and they hadn’t had to be sneaky about the wedding because Silver Sentry had arranged everything with the mayor.  It was a private affair; no one knew about it other than those who had been invited and the chief of police who had been ordered to have his officers steer clear.

            When Mikey and Raphael had made their vows everyone cheered.  The pair, wearing nothing but white bow ties, had walked to the reception area while the guests tossed rice at them.

            Now they stood at the table which held their wedding cake.  On a separate table was the groom’s cake, a chocolate confection shaped like – of course – a turtle.

            While the guests watched, Mikey and Raph joined hands on the handle of the cake knife and made the first slice.  When the guests began chanting “Feed him, feed him” they each pinched off a piece of cake and held it front of their partner’s mouth, pausing for pictures.

            When the pictures were done, Raph opened wide and Mikey began to place cake into his mouth.  Raph’s smile grew as his hand, holding a rather large piece of the cake, started for Mikey’s mouth too.

            Then with ninja speed, Raph changed direction and plastered the cake against the side of Mikey’s face.  Laughing, Mikey smeared cake on Raph’s beak just as his mate tried to bite down on it.

            Smiling happily, the pair leaned forward to nibble the cake from each other’s faces as the guests applauded and took even more pictures.

            Behind them, over Turtle Pond, fireflies twinkled, as did the stars overhead.  As promised, Raph had delivered the wedding of Mikey’s dreams.

            And it was magical.


End file.
